


Follow the Trail of Kisses

by The_Unseen_MrStanton



Series: Star Wars: First Responders [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 2020 was a really terrible year, Ace Pilot Rey Skywalker, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attraction, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bathing/Washing, Blind Date, COVID-19, Chocolate, Chocolate Strawberries, Cock Tease, Doctor Finn Calrissian, Doctor/Patient, Double Dating, Emergency room, Established Relationship, F/M, Finn and Rey are in love, Finn tries to help him out, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Gift Giving, Gratuitous Smut, Honey, Inspired by Someone I know, Kissing, Lingerie, Love Confessions, Love Poems, Making Love, Massage, Mutual Pining, Red Dress, Reminiscing, Romantic Fluff, Rose Petals, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sexual Tension, Slip tries to Woo the Ladies and fails, Strawberries, Surgery, Valentine's Day, Walking In On Someone, Wingman Finn, Wingwoman Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/pseuds/The_Unseen_MrStanton
Summary: In March 2020, the whole world came to a screeching halt, thanks to Covid-19. The Virus swept across the globe like a wild fire in a dry forest, and Dr. Finn Calrissian was at the forefront.His, Fiancée, Rey Skywalker has missed him terribly but has supported him throughout  the whole ordeal. And the moment she finds out Finn would be allowed time off in February,  she jumped at the chance to show him how much she appreciates him. And just how much she's missed him...
Relationships: FN-2003 | Slip & Rey, FN-2003 | Slip/Rose Tico, Finn & FN-2003 | Slip, Finn & Koska Reeves, Finn & Rose Tico, Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Maz Kanata/Original Male Character(s) of Color, Poe Dameron/Zorii Bliss, Rey & Rose Tico, Rose Tico & Finn
Series: Star Wars: First Responders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183946
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	Follow the Trail of Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I know I missed the check to post this on Valentine's day.
> 
> But, I suddenly had an idea for just one more story.
> 
> Inspired by stories I've heard from someone I know and trust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on his way to meet up with his Fiancée, Dr. Finn Calrissian finds himself daydreaming about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story really came together in my head after I heard stories from a friend of mine in the medical field. Alot of it was as told to me by him. The rest I just made up.
> 
> So, please enjoy!
> 
> _Updated: 3/4/2021_

There have been many things that have been said about love:

“Where there is love there is life.”  
– Mahatma Gandhi.

“A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person.”  
– Mignon McLaughlin.

“Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.”  
– Lao Tzu.

And while all of that sounds very sweet, you'll never really know what it means to be in love when you can't be with the one you adore so because of the important work they do.

Nor will you ever know what it's like to be loved by someone until you look up and realize that no matter how difficult the road has been, they stick by you when it becomes unbearable. And if it's 'real', they're there to pick you up when you're at your lowest. 

You see, real love is patient. It's understanding. It requires compromise to expand. And, of course, it must be feed in order to grow. And sometimes, that love will be tested. That road called 'life', it's gonna get really rocky. 

However, if you and the one you love can survive it, that only proves that it is worth fighting for. 'Survival of the fittest' doesn't just relate to Nature. It relates to our everyday lives... especially in our relationships. Because when you do getting to experience the smooth ride, you'll find that you appreciate the hardships. The rough times proves that your relationship is worth having. Because you've survived a rough patch and are now stronger because of it.

You don't pray for them. I mean, why would you? But, you're grateful that you're weathered those storms. And it encourages you both to remain steadfast when the road gets rough again.

Finn and Rey have gone through their share of rough rides. But, nothing has tested them as much as it did back in the year of 2020!

* * *

Never once in the last 6 years did Finn Calrissian actually think that the world would be ravaged by a deadly virus. That dozens of human lives would come to an end so tragically. And that would likely only get worse as time went on.

That's not to say that he was naïve and didn't think it was possible. He was a doctor after all. He studied up on various diseases and the effects they can have on the body. He even knew what would happen if there were ever an outbreak. It was more of a speculation that it would ever happen in his lifetime.

Regardless, in March of 2020, the world would be rocked to it's core and would suffer so many losses of life.

And there Finn was, in the last year of his residency, dealing with the onslaught of COVID patients and dearly departed.

How was it possible for multiple hospitals to be overwhelmed with such a grim number of losses everyday?!

Granted, not much was known about the Virus and anything that was said about it was mostly guesswork. But, with Coruscant being such a large city, it was really disheartening to know that there was 100% chance that gonna so many people were gonna contract the virus and more than likely die.

The first item on the agenda was to figure out how citizens could best protect themselves from getting the coronavirus. Hand sanitizers were heavily presented as a definite defense against it. That and washing your hands. As most of the time, you can make yourself sick by wiping your own face.

The second item became slowing down the progress of COVID by issuing a 'shelter-in-place' order. That meant everyone needed to self quarantine at home. 

Businesses would close down and people would be discouraged from going out. Communicating on-line was quickly becoming the norm as many used Zoom for work conferences or simply just to reach out to others.

Only those who were first responders would be able to get to and from work. Unfortunately, with them being exposed everyday, they would have to be separated from their spouses and loved ones. Finn would be forced to stay away from his fiancée, Rey Skywalker. Many of them were moved into hotel rooms, free of charge. A sort of 'thank you' by the hotel staff.

Honestly, everytime Finn went to work, he'd see just how big and lonely the city was now. To see the streets of this metropolis so barren made it look like a ghost town.

There weren't many folks out and about during this time. Which was for their own good. But, still...

But, as expected, there were folks who disputed the order and refused to follow social distancing and would pay the price for their foolhardiness.

Which would only increase the number of cases. Which means the more hours Finn would spend at work. After the way he and so many are treated in medical school, it's such a shame that they get burned out even before they finish. It's sad that all of them are treated like they weren't even human. Pushed to the breaking point and beyond. Finn's good buddy Slip ended quitting a year before he reached the finished because it was just too demanding.

But, Finn toughed it out. And he'll tough it out now, too, during these horrible times.

Really, the one thing that made it all worthwhile was that everytime he met someone and they found out that he was a doctor, they would always thank him for his serve. Or, even better, usually, whenever they left Temple Med, there were large crowds of people cheering for him, the other doctors and nurses. They would even find little homemade signs and things left by people, thanking them!

Was it wrong that Finn didn't feel like he deserved all of their praise? More than that, would people think less of him if he admit that there were some days when he just didn't wanna go to work, knowing that there would be a long line of patients, who needed his help? That that line went out the door and around the block twice with no end in sight? Whether it would be because of trauma or COVID-19, it doesn't matter. Because he pledged himself to serving human lives, he would have to do everything in his power to try and save as many people as he could.

He couldn't save them all. That was part of it. And anytime that someone lost their life over something that didn't need to happen was the worst thing ever, in his mind.

Still, he took the oath of a Physician when he signed on to be a Trauma Doctor. So, this is what he has to deal with. 

Regardless of that, there was one thing that Finn looked forward to that he prayed to the Almighty to allow him to have. A tonight well planned out to spend with his Fiancée (Whom he hasn't seen face-to-face in months...) then will, hopefully, end the way he plans it to. But, given his profession...

Well, he'll just have to see...

* * *

**FIRST MEETINGS...**

As mentioned before, Finn had a Fiancée, whom he loved very much: Rey Skywalker.

It's funny how things just lined up for them... from their first meeting to them now being in engaged.

They first met **5 YEARS AGO...** when Finn, his childhood friend, Slip, and older brother Virgil, went to a club to loosen up some tension. Finn knew that this would be a really bad idea. He and Slip have been working around the clock and have had maybe 3 hours of sleep each.

But, Slip's rationale was that they've been working tirelessly for over a year now. They deserve a couple of hours to themselves to drink, dance... maybe meet a cute girl and take her home. _"Y'know... Wherever the night takes us!"_ He shrugged.

Finn was hesitant. But, one phone call to his brother and his fate was sealed. He was going and that was that!

Arriving together at that club Virgil's girlfriend, Maz Kanata, owns, _Amandla's_... Finn, Slip, and Virgil all met up at the first. That place stays packed. It got to the point where you'd have to make a reservation just so you won't have to wait in line so long. Because it three things at once: A Club, a Bar, and a Restaurant! So, it wouldn't too unreasonable to suggest that you'd need to make a slot for yourself and your party beforehand.

However, dating the owner of the place does have it's advantages. As all 3 men were allowed inside, thanks to Security recognizing Virgil.

Anyway, after Maz allowed them in and stole a kiss from her boyfriend, the trio walked in to see that everyone was jamming to Montell Jordan's _'Let's Ride'_. To say that the place was crowded that Friday night just wouldn't cut it. There was only so much room to breath and you could forget about your personal space. Couples, throuples, and everyone in between who were dancing together or by themselves meant that they were stepping on your toes. Many, many times.

Virgil, Finn, and Slip all had to fight their way through the sea of bodies just to get to the bar. With the smell of so many different colognes and perfumes in the air, it started to give Finn a headache already and he hasn't even had his first drink yet.

Finally, they manage to make it to the bar with, conveniently, 3 empty chairs on the far end. Taking a seat, Virgil orders them all beers as he agreed to buy the first round if Finn came along. Being a heavy drinker and cheat as fuck, Slip annoyed Finn to the point where he agreed to come along... if nothing else, than to get Slip to shut up about it!

After the bartender, Amilyn, took their orders, they marvel at their surroundings now that they were trying not to get trampled on by the crowds.

_"Damn!"_ Slip said to his friends. More like shouted since it was so lot in there. _"Amandla's was a lot bigger than I thought it would be! Is it like this every night?!"_

 _"Just about!"_ Virgil confirmed. _"It started off as a bar! And Maz worked alone! But, as word spread about the atmosphere and her soon-to-be popular drinks, it expanded into a Restaurant!"_

 _"How does that work?!"_ Slip asks.

 _"Well, she already had a kitchen behind the bar here!"_ Virgil says. _"It was in her blueprints when she had the place built. But, since she loved cooking, too, she figured she'd prepare some menu one day! Turns out, that that a really smart move on her part! The bar wasn't doing so hot! So, she get her menu together and started serving meals as well as drinks! And since she knows how to talk and treat people, it didn't take long before they told their friends about her and others past the word around. She had so much business coming in, she needed help! Hiring this dude named 'Chewie' to help her tackle the demands of the influx of people wanted to eat!"_

Slip nodded in understanding while Finn frowned, shaking his head.

 _"Hold up!"_ Finn cuts in. _"There a dude named 'Chewie' and he's the chef back there?! Please tell me that's just so silly nickname and not what his parents named him!"_

Virgil shrugs. _"I have no idea, kid! If it was just a nickname, it fits! Guy loves to cook and he loves to eat! If it was a name his parents gave him, then they programmed him to be this way! And hey! Parents can be cruel, Finn! Wouldn't surprise me one bit of that were the case!"_

Finn mouthed _'wow!'_

Just then, their drinks were set down in front of them. They all clinked their mugs together before taking large swigs of their drinks.

All of a sudden, Janet Jackson's _'Would you mind?'_ comes over the speakers and the mood just turns sexual. All the ladies who were with their man or lady would act as if they were mesmerized and wanted to try their hand and lap-dancing. There were a lot of 'Oohs!' and "Ahh's' going around and Finn joked that it must be the witching hour.

Reeling back in laughter, Slip spotted her first. She was dancing in a circle with what Slip guessed were her girlfriends. It was almost like it was in the movies. That magical moment were time slowed down and the sounds were drowned out. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever since.

Well...

...He saw her ass shaking first.

He didn't actually see her face until she turned around and happen to be facing their direction. But, in these few seconds of looking at her butt, he decided that it was the best looking butt he had ever seen! Seeing her pretty face was just a bonus. 'Hey!' He thought to himself. '...Maybe I could use that!' _"Fellas!"_ Slip shouted, causing them both to jump in surprise. _"I do believe I've found a way to liven things up a bit tonight! I'm gonna go mangle! You brothers enjoy your drinks!"_

 _"Wait!"_ Finn shouted at Slip's retreating backside. _"Where are you going?!"_

 _"To get to know the woman who just stole my heart!"_ Slip says.

 _"What, another one?!"_ Finn questions. _"Again?!"_

 _"Oh, Lord!"_ Virgil shouted dramatically. _"Slip's on the move! Where is that Idiot going?!"_

Looking over at the poor young ladies he was running over to, Finn sighed harshly, facepalming. _"Right over towards those unfortunate women across from us!"_

 _"Ooh-Oh!"_ Virgil says. _"Slip doesn't stand a chance! All 3 of those women look like they would eat him alive if he tried one of his pick-up lines on them. Finn, you might wanna..."_

 _"Yeah."_ Finn says. _"On it!"_

Both men knew how this was gonna turn out.

Finn knew Slip meant well and he was a good guy.

But, everytime he saw a beautiful woman, he would fall in love with them instantly! He would automatically lose all sense of decorum in favor of hoping to woo the woman of his dreams... Whichever one who fell into his eyeline (Or maybe Sightline was a better word...) during his more tranquil periods. And because of that, things would NOT turn out so great for poor old Slip there. Within seconds of opening his mouth, many of the girls he's tried talking to would eventually come to see him as a Beta Male fuckboy.

That was the _best_ case scenario.

The worst case scenario would be that they thought he was a creep or a weirdo. And by them living in a soon-to-be post feminist world, that would mean the end of his future.

Finn gets to his feet, rushing after Slip before he can make an ass of himself. So, he's not here to have a good time. He's here to be a baby sitter for his best friend. 'Great!' Finn thought to himself. 'Thanks a whole lot for getting me out here and making me the grownup in this situation! FUCK! YOU! BOTH!!' Making his way through the crowds again, Finn zeroed in on the voice coming from his dumbass friend.

_"Evenin', ladies!" Slip says._

_"Hi."/"Hey."/"Hmm-mmm."_ The three of them all said flatly. 

That doesn't dissuade Slip in the slightest when it should. And that is why the Calrissian Brothers are so worried about him! _"The name to know around here is Slip! Ezra 'Slip' Rivas! And I'm the man whose more than happy to make anyone's time spent here even better! Now... I know that I'm a little late and I apologize for that. But, now that I'm here, I'll be your host for the remainder of the evening. And you all are...?"_

 _"Not interested."_ The Latina Lovely says.

 _"Not here for it."_ The Ebony goddess says.

 _"Not telling you."_ The British Beauty says.

Slip nods his head. He's still not gonna let their attitudes get in the way of getting to know the young woman who catch his eye a little while ago. So, he comes up with nicknames in his head. _"I get it. We only just met and you're not too sure about me yet. That's okay. The night's still young. Say! Is this you ladies first night coming here?! Because I've been coming for a while now and I've never seen any of you here before!"_

 _"Oh, yeah?"_ Asked by the young, British girl. The one he had his eye on. _"You come here often?"_

Her two friends snicker at her comment.

But, it goes right over Slip's head. _"Yep! Ever since this place opened._ _You see, the owner and I go way back!"_

 _"Is that right?"_ The British Beauty asks.

 _"_ _Really?"_ Asks the young Latina. _"_ _Hmm! That's interesting._ _How far back?"_

 _"Well, I've known her since our college days."_ Slip says. _"Y'see, Maz always talked about starting and running her own bar one day and she's become so successful that it's grown into the marvel you're sitting in right now! She was kinda of unsure about it. But, I wouldn't let her give up on it! I always knew that she would be a brilliant businesswoman. And turns out I was right."_

The three women all exchange looks while nodding.

 _"Well, you sound like a really good friend."_ The Young Latina says with a smirk.

 _"Yeah, I'd say so."_ B.B. said. _"But, tell me, Slip... How did you get that nickname, by the way?"_

 _"Heh Uhh...."_ Slip scratches his neck nervously. _"...My brother used to tease me about how I was always tripping over my own feet."_

 _"Wow!"_ Says L.L. _"He sounds like a real asshead._ " 

"Oh, he's alright." Skip says with a smirk, like he was confident he was starting to win them over. _"But, here's the thing. Gravity and I have an understanding. I defy it and it can't hold him down. You see, I may Slip. But, I don't fall."_

All 3 of them exchange looks and E.G. rolls her eyes.

 _"Okay..."_ B.B. says. _"Well, then... Slip... Tell me this... Since we've all been coming in here for the last year and have never once seen, heard, nor run into you... Getting to be pretty good friends with Maz, who keeps photos of people she's close with... and has never mentioned you once nor, I bet, has ever heard of you... Then... how can you be a regular in here when not even the owner has acknowledged you?"_

Slip does this little gesture like it was the proverbial final nail on the coffin. He pulls out his Hospital I.D. Badge. _"Well, it's no big mystery. You see, I'm a doctor at Temple Memorial."_

For the first time tonight, they all actually seem impressed by this.

 _"They keep me pretty busy over there."_ Slip says, his confidence skyrocketing. _"So, I don't normally have time to even enjoy a drink. Much less hang out with old friends. Maz used to joke that the only way she can miss you is if she gets to see you. And that's understandable, her being so busy herself. But, let me assure you all of one thing... Maz and I are very dear friends. In fact, s_ _he bought me my first drink the first night I came here! Sort of a 'thanks for believing in me' discount."_ Slip lies.

 _"Now, that is righteous!"_ L.L. says. _"A lifesaver and an inspirator. I think maybe we had you wrong. Maybe you really are a good guy."_

 _"I try to be."_ Slip says. _"In fact, if you ladies wouldn't mind sticking around a little while, I'd be more than happy to be that for all of you... And maybe one day mean more to one of you."_ He says, looking at B.B. with a friendly smile.

If there was ever a moment where that now old phrase applies... 'It was at this moment, he knew... he fucked up.', it would be right now. If Slip had any damn common sense, he would've made such a snide comment. Only a truly confidant Alpha (A.K.A. a true fuckboy...) could've made such a statement and gotten could've maybe gotten the desired effect, depending on the kind of women he was dealing with. But, to Slip, it was merely an innocent comment. Finn had better get to him fast if he wanted his oldest friend to still be able to salvage some dignity!

 _"OH!"/"OH!"_ The British babe & Latina lovely exclaimed.

In Slip's mind, he's on the right track. His confident builds up. A smile spreads over his lips. He had two of the three noticing him right now. However...

E.G. hasn't even utter a single word to him yet. Not since she tried to tell him off before.

 _"That was pretty smooth."_ L.L. says. 

_"Yeah. Smooth as sandpaper."_ E.G. stated. The third woman... says, speaking at last.

 _"Yea...!"_ Slip says right before he can catch himself _'... wait... what?'_ He thought to himself.

 _"I mean, did you see how smug he was when he said that bullshit?"_ E.G. says.

 _"_ _And he was so serious, too!"_ B.B. laughs. " _You are really so cute! Like a little boy trying to pickup a grown woman!"_

 _"He thought he was talking to women who couldn't see right through his B.S. the moment he thought he could sweet talk one of them."_ E.G. says. 

_"You know, I'd think that a good-looking guy with a more confidant delivery may have gotten away with that."_ L.L. says. _"But, you, babyface, really should've stayed in your own lane."_

Slip was confused. Tonight was starting off so great! When did it turn?!

 _"Wait, wait! Hold up! Hold up!"_ E.G. says. _"You said that she bought you your first drink here, right?"_ She seemed to be staring directly into his soul with her gaze.

Slip's throat goes dry. His confidence takes a nosedive. _"Umm... Ye-... Yeah."_

_"And that you were another regular who comes by all the time?"_ E.G. asks. _"Well, even if you knew Maz, which I doubt... and you were a doctor who stays busy over at Temple Memorial, which I now question... there is a couple of things I'd like you to tell me."_

_"Uh... O-...Okay." Slip says._

_"First of all, where does the name '_ _Amandla's' come from?" E.G. asks. "Since you're such a good friend of Maz's, you should know."_

Slip goes silent.

 _"What's wrong?"_ E.G. says. _"Can't you say it?"_

Again, Slip is drawing a blank.

 _"No? Well, how about this."_ E.G. says. _"Can you tell me who she is?"_ She asks, referring to B.B.

If it wasn't for all the loud noise, there would be crickets right now.

_"Well, looks like you just made two very big mistakes here, Slip!" E.G. states. " Number one... you don't know how Maz came to name her place Amandla's. Since we're all friends of hers, we all know it. If you were so close with her, you should have been telling us all about it before I could even finish my question. Number two... How can you come around here, trying to hit on us and not know who she is? You claim that you work over at Temple Memorial. So, you should know who this young lady is. But, that's something else you can't tell me."_

_"Hey, now!"/"Well!" L.L. & B.B. says respectively._

Slip goes quiet. He has nothing more to say.

 _"Your first drink..." E.G. says. "...The one you claimed she got for you... is the first one you've ever had in your life, isn't it? Because the whole time you've been talking to us, you haven't even taken a swig of your beer. Not one! Not really your thing. I guess not if you've never acquired a taste for this sort of thing. So, when you say your first... what you really meant was is that beer you're 'drinking' is your first one, am I right?!"_ She asks. _"_ _Seriously! I mean, dude, no offense! But,_ _you look like your balls haven't even dropped yet!"_

All 3 women laugh at that.

 _"_ _Did you fake I.D. your way in here?!" She goes on to say. "Th_ _e fuck do you mean that you're trying to hitting on one of us?! What, are you kidding me?! You couldn't handle any one of us sitting here. You really should've stayed in whatever little corner you were hanging out in."_

Slip's confidant was non-existent at this point.

 _"A_ _nd now that you've had your first, that means your done now, right?"_ The Latina lovely teased. _"Well, that's too bad! Because W_ _e've been drinking for almost 2 hours now! You can't kick it with us if you're not allowed another beer!"_

 _"That's right!"_ The British girl says. _"_ _Because it's... What was it, one drink per visit in the state of Coruscant when you're just 21? So, we shouldn't expect you to buy us a drink then, eh?"_

 _'Damn!'_ Finn thought to himself. _'They're going for that man's jugular right now! Clearly, this wasn't the first time they've been hit on tonight! If not ever!'_ Getting over to Slip, Finn exclaims _, "Ezra! My dude, what are you doing? We've got folks waiting on us! Now let's get going."_ Finn then turns to the 3 women, waving his hand in an apology _. "Sorry about this, ladies. He means well. He just gets a little disoriented being surrounded by so many beautiful women. Sorry about this."_

 _"And... who are you?"_ E.G. asks. _"Wait. Don't tell me! Let me guess. You're the Wingman, right?"_

 _"Actually, no."_ Finn says. _"I'm the lookout. And I see, what I assumed to be 3 young women of class and instead I find 3 harpies, giving my boy here a hard time. So let me say sorry for him ASSuming that he would find the good in any of you. Let's go."_ He grabs him by the arm, pulling him away. _"Jesus, Slip!"_

 _"Yo, man!"_ Slip says, pushing Finn away. _"You didn't have to go and embarrass me like that. What the fuck, dude?!"_

 _I didn't have to embarrass you!"_ Finn challenges. _"You were doing perfectly fine on your own! Man! What in the world were you trying to do?! Why do I keep having to tell you not to use those lame pick-up lines?!"_

_"Nothing! Those weren't pick-up lines!" Slip swears. "I wasn't gonna do anything crazy! You should know me better than that, Finn!"_

_"Yeah. I know you wouldn't."_ Finn says, clearly knowing that about him... At least, not intentionally. _"But, they don't."_

 _"And now I'll never get the chance to!"_ Slip sighs in frustration _. "You don't have to worry about me! Those girls would've been as safe as a baby in it's mother's arms!"_

 _"Dude, I'm not worried about them!"_ Finn clarifies. _"I just scared for you! How you not seen how swole their arms are?! They'd tear you, limp from limp!"_ Finn throws his arm around his best friend's shoulders. _"Look, all I'm saying is that they can clearly take care of themselves! And take anyone down who'd be bothering them. And, in this case, that'd be you. So, walk away, finish your beer! I'll get you another one and then we can see about maybe finding you a girl who's a bit more... refined. Maybe even win her over by getting her some dinner, alright?"_

 _"Yeah. Alright."_ Slip hangs his head in defeat. But, he walks with Finn over towards Virgil _. "I just. I don't get it. I mean you never do anything. And yet you get women just throwing themselves at you."_

 _"Come on, man! You know that's not true."_ Finn argues.

 _"Seriously?!"_ Slip asks, raising an eyebrow. _"Come on now, Finn. Come on. You've gotta own this one! Come on. What, remember Officer Pava? Paige Tico, the E.M.T.? Kaydel! That Anesthesiologist. Hell, that cardiac specialist... Dr. Bliss was even winking at you. You mean none of them ring a bell?!"_

_"I think you're overthinking things there, Slip_." Finn comments. _"Just because a woman is nice to you doesn't mean they're trying to get with you. It's just plain old common courtesy."_

" _Yeah. You can say that because you don't have the trouble I do when it comes to women."_ Slip argues.

Finn tilts his head in thought. _"Well, that probably has more to do with me not seeing women as a prize to be won. Say all the right things and treat them all like queens and they're yours for the taking. You're talking to another human being. You're not trying to ace a test."_

 _"Wait... What are you trying to say, man?!"_ Slip demands to know. 

Finn, so over this conversation, spots Virgil and Maz. _"Oh! Look! There's Virgil and Maz! Maybe we should grab something to eat now!"_

Walking over to the happy couple, Finn and Slip greet the pair.

 _"Hello, Boys!"_ Maz says cheerfully. Noticing the scowl on Slip's face. _"You don't look like you're having a nice night, fellas_."

 _"He's lovesick."_ Finn breaks it kindly.

 _"FINN!"_ Slip calls out.

 _"Nice, little brother!"_ Virgil Mentions. _"Very poetic. Very subtle for Slip having Women problems."_

" _VIRGIL!"_ Slip calls him out. 

_"What, again?"_ Maz asks.

 _"MAZ!!"_ Slip whines. _"You know what? I'm hungry. I'm gonna find me something to eat._ " He storms off. 

Virgil looks after him before he notices the scowl on Finn's face. Knowing that he might've gone just a tad too far, he then says, _"I'll go with him and in case he needs a shoulder to cry on."_ Virgil follows him.

Finn just stands there, shaking his head.

 _"So, who's caught his eye this time?"_ Maz asks.

Finn turns to her. Knowing that she was more curious than concerned, he directs her attention to the trio who were dancing to _'Wobble'_ by V.I.C. _"Those 3 over there."_

Noticing them, Maz suddenly seems to feel bad. _"Whew! No wonder Ezra looks so gloom. Those ladies are rough to get next to."_

Finn frowns at that. _"You know them? Who are they?"_

Looking from left to right, Maz answers. "That girl right there... (referring to L.L. a.k.a. _'Latina Lovely' in Slip's head...) is Azora Tala. The laughing head is... (Ebony goddess a.k.a. E.G.)... is Koska Reeves. And the one throwing her arms around is... (B.B. a.k.a. the British Beauty...)...Rey Skywalker."_

All of a sudden, Finn felt his blood run cold. And the energy of the whole place just took a nosedive. _"Wait. What did you say?"_ Finn questions, his eyebrows knitted together in a worried frown. Maz had just told him the names of the 3 women that Slip was just trying to talk to. And that last name stood out from the rest. _"I couldn't have heard that right. Rey Skywalker?"_

 _"Hmm-Mmm!"_ Maz hummed a confirmation.

Finn takes another look at the young woman Maz just I.D.ed as Rey Skywalker. _**"**_ _ **That's** Rey Skywalker?!" _He asks, pointing to the girl as she dances in between Koska and Azora. Beaming as they wobble.

 _"_ _Of the Naboo Garden Skywalkers. Yeah."_ Maz mentions, which does nothing to make Finn feel any better. _"And I'm pretty sure I don't need to tell you what that would mean for Ezra... Assuming she's the one he's gone Ga-Ga for."_

No, she sure didn't! Rey Skywalker was career Air Force with a dream to defend her country from the air. 23 years old and already an accomplished Pilot. Word of mouth has stated that she's been helping her father and Uncle build and fly planes since she was knee high. To fly was a dream of hers from year one!

The reason for Maz's concern for Slip was stemming from the Family she came from. Rey was the daughter of retired Entrepreneur and philanthropist, Luke Skywalker. His wife and Rey's mother, Mara Jade, was a media mogul of the Social Media capital of the world!

...Not to mention that her uncle Han was a Police Chief and her Aunt Leia was the Chief Administrator... of Temple Memorial. Y'know... where Finn & Slip were doing their Residency at currently? Chief Solo was a strict man and looked after Rey like she was his own daughter. Hell, he already had a daughter and he was nowhere near as protective over her like he was with Rey. One wrong move and Slip was going down! And that's not all he'd have to deal with:

  * Her older brother, Jacen, was confrontational.
  * Her older cousin, Ben, was unhinged!
  * And Leia essentially held their careers and their futures in the palm of her hand. 



All of that means that Ezra would have to deal with 4 of the most powerful people of the Coruscant elite if he happens to do something to wrong her in anyway! Knowing Slip, it would've happen accidentally. Nevertheless, was a definite possibility!

Of all of them, Luke and Mara Jade were, without a doubt, the only sensible ones. Yet, you can't be mild and have decades long careers in Entrepreneurship and in Entertainment and still be meek! Not in Coruscant!

But...

...maybe Finn should verify that before he just assumes the worst. Of course, he couldn't blame Slip for thinking that Rey was a knockout! He's heard about Rey in passing. But, never got to meet her or even see her face. She was definitely fit and a sight to behold up close.

That being said, she wasn't alone.

Maybe it was Koska or Azora he was trying to talk to. They're knockouts, too! No doubt about it!

Following Maz over to where Virgil and Ezra were sitting, Finn parks it in a chair on Slip's left side. While Maz sat in her man's lap.

 _"Hey, Man. Sorry for giving you a hard time before."_ Finn apologies. _"I wasn't looking to embarrass you back there. I just hate to see anyone giving you a hard time. Especially when it's uncalled for._ _You gotta know that I'm just looking out for my boy. But,_ _I wasn't trying to be such an asshole about it. You know that, right?"_

Slip was giving Finn a side eye glance. But, soon, turns to look his longest friend square in the face. With a nod, he gives him a friendly smile. _"Hey. It's all good, bro."_ Both young man slam their right hands together in a dap and pull one another into a hug. _"I know you've always got my back. Sorry for giving you shit for it. I just... I just wanna believe that what I'm feeling for a woman is right. And that there's someone out there who would come to love me as much I would love them."_

 _"Hey, brother..."_ Patting his back, Finn pulls back to look Slip in the eye. _"...I understand. Hey... The heart wants what the heart wants. And you're just doing what a lot of us aren't so quick to do: Pursuing the one you love. Whatever happens, you go after it. It's only natural for you. Honestly, dude. I envy you. No matter the outcome, you keep trying."_

 _"Hey. I mean, you've gotta try."_ Slip says. _"Nothing wrong with being real and telling someone how you feel. Communication is vital in any relationship. But, sometimes, you've gotta go a little out of your way to show someone how much they mean to you."_

 _"Yeah..."_ Finn agrees. _"But, you're reasonable about it. Once a woman says 'no' (...enough times...), you know when to back off. Unfortunately, not many men will take the hint. However, you do."_ He thinks 'enough times' to himself. _"Which makes you respectable in my book."_

 _"Well, the last thing I would want is for any woman to be uncomfortable around me."_ Slip says. _"I know I can be really persistent. Possibly a little pesky. But, it's like what Ken Rossignol said: 'Anything worth having is worth working for.' And love will always be on the top of my list."_

Finn nods at that. _"And that is what makes you who you are. I really hope that you don't ever lose that determination... Let that drives you in the direction you wanna go."_

 _"Thanks a lot for that, man."_ Slip says. _"And I hope that you don't give up on finding a love of your own."_

Finn scoffs.

 _"Hey."_ Slip shakes his shoulder. _"You never know where the feeling may take you. You shouldn't just ignore your feelings._ _Why be afraid to take that journey? Who knows? You could meet the one woman who can change your life forever. It could be the best thing that could ever happen to you."_

 _"Or the worst..."_ Finn says.

 _"Well, when it comes to love, it's still worth the pursuit."_ Slip argues. _"Good or bad, it's what everyone should strive to have."_

_"Yeah, well, we'll have to agree to disagree on that one." Finn says coldly. "Oh, by the way... I was wondering about something. With all the shit those women were giving you, I gotta ask... which one did you have your eye on?"_

_"That British Beauty."_ Slip says in a daze... which only makes Finn's anxious spike! _"Man, she is Gorgeous."_

 _"Oh, yeah."_ Finn says. _"She sure is something, all right. Hey, Slip. Why don't you uh... try talking to some of the other women around here? Ones who are a bit more elegant? More mild-mannered?"_

Slip frowns at his best friend. _"Why do you say that?"_

 _"My guy..."_ Finn says. _"Take a real good look around you._ _There are so many girls in here who wouldn't mind kicking back with a gentleman...provided that you buy them a round first._ _Just pick one and see where things go from there?"_

 _"No. I mean..."_ Slip huffs. _"...Why'd you say it like that? Find a girl who's more mild-mannered? What's wrong with the girls I was just speaking with?"_

 _"Oh, so you're just gonna act like they didn't just try to tear you a new one?"_ Finn asks incredibly.

 _"Okay..."_ Slip shrugs. _"Maybe they were a little bothered by some of the things I've said. But, I'm sure that if I readjust my approach, I'm sure I'll see them for who they really are... amazing women who know that they don't have to have their walls up around me."_

 _"_ _Brother..."_ Finn says, sounding slightly irritated. _"...ignoring the fact that none of them seemed all that thrilled in talking to you isn't gonna help your case. Those are the kind of women who don't want guys like you or me... the kind who try to be the gentlemen our parents raised us to be. Women like that got their eyes on the bad boys. They don't have the patience to put up with the guy who compliments their looks or call them 'beautiful', 'flawless', or even 'intelligent'. To them, we're the betas. Bad boys would be the alphas. So, I say just left them where you found them."_

 _"Come on, Finn!"_ Slip argues. _"They can't be all bad. I mean, they all know Maz. And Maz is the kind of woman who enjoys the company of decent folks. Why else would she have their pictures hanging up on her wall of favorites?"_

 _"Maz isn't the one trying to chill with any of those three."_ Finn says. _"YOU are!"_

 _"But, clearly, they're not all bad if even Maz can stomach them for any length of time!"_ Slip says. _"Maz has a good spirit about her. It's only fitting that others would be drawn to her, don't you think?"_

 _"Of course!"_ Finn says. _"_ _But, even a group of women, who can't stand each other, can hang out and talk all day long._ _And Maz is no different. You haven't heard some of the shit she's said about some of the 'bitches' she can't stand. Yet, she'd go out to dinner with those same 'bitches', get drinks and/or dance all night long with them. You would've have..."_

 _"Y'all better stop talking about Maz like she's not even here." _Maz says, gaining their attention. _"If there's something you wanna ask me, then ask me. You don't speak for me."_

 _"Sorry."/"Sorry!"_ Finn and Slip say respectively.

In a low whisper, Finn goes on to say, _"You never would've have guessed it by how she acts around them in public. Even if you had a clue and a list of their names, you still would never think that they couldn't stand each other. But, hey! There they are!_ _'Frenemies' is a strange concept._ _If I like you, I like you. If I don't, I don't. But, they do this all the time._ _What do that tell you?"_

 _"Fin... Bro... Come on now!"_ Slip says, seeming to have trouble with getting his thoughts together. _"We work with people we can't stand. How is that any different?"_

 _"That's the job, Slip!"_ Finn stresses. _"We're working! We're making money! I'm not gonna let some fucking prick get me fired. What we do is too important. I'll put up with anyone for as long as I need to. That being said, I'm not gonna waste a day off hanging out with somebody I'd rather not interact with at all. Why would I do that to myself? Boredom? Need for drama? 'M_ _isery love company' is a hella thing. But, I digress._ _Anyway...if women can do that with each other, what do you think they're saying about the guy they're with but don't like?"_ Finn offers. _"On the surface, they may appear to be happy to be around you. But, they'd tear you apart behind your back when you're not around. Worse yet, they'll do it to your face. Whether you realize it or not. Trust me, brother. If they don't like you, they won't bother trying to hide it from you... If they're not outright telling you that they don't like you to your face. Hell, even if they did, they'll do messed up shit like call you an 'idiot' or something. The amount of power God gave to women is ridiculous! They'll build you up or they'll tear you down. It's just that simple."_

Slip nods, like Finn was getting through to him.

'Maybe tonight won't be so bad after all', Finn starts to think to himself...

...

...

...And then Slip says, _"Finn... listen, you don't talk much about Remy..."_

Right away, Finn's not having this! He's not gonna just let Slip take this conversation in that direction. He knew from the moment her name came out of his mouth that he was gonna make it seem like this conversation was about Finn's relationship with his ex-girlfriend. Hence his acting out.

No.

Finn cuts him off by saying, _"POINT is, Slip... If they're hurling insults at you left, right, and center and treating you like shit upfront, then it's a clear sign that you should just leave them be. Back the fuck off! Sound advice. YOU should take it."_

 _"Oh, my God."_ Slip rolls his eyes and rubs his forehead. He then buries his face into the palms of his hands. There was no way he was gonna make Finn see things the way he does. Sliding his hands down his face, he looks over at Finn, who's just looking at him like he standing his ground. Letting his palms slap his thighs, Slip says, _"Alright! Fine! Maybe the Latina Lovely and the Ebony Goddess are those kind of women. But, I don't think that the British beauty is like that though."_

 _"How could you possibly know?"_ Finn asks. _"You've only known of her for all of 5 minutes."_

 _"True."_ Slip agrees. _"But, I've got a really good feeling about her!"_ He swears. _"And I... I don't know... But, there's just something about her. Something she's trying to hide under that hard exterior."_

 _"What are you talking about?"_ Finn demanded to know. _"She was talking shit about you right along with the other two! I heard them!"_

_"No, she wasn't." Slip says. "Well, not really. It was mainly those other two. I think that those chicks she's hanging around with are making her act a certain way that she wouldn't normally act like. 'Frenemies', y'know? Or maybe it's peer pressure! Basically, they're a bad influence on her. I think that if she's away from the other two, then maybe I can get her to see where I'm coming from!"_

Finn gives up. There's no way he can get Slip to change his mind now. _"You're so gonna try and talk to her, aren't you?"_

 _"I sure aim to!"_ Slip say defiantly.

 _"You know who she is, don't cha?"_ Finn asks. _"The chick you're crushing on so hard?"_

 _"No! I do not!"_ Slip says. _"So, let me go and talk to her and I'll find out in my own time!"_

God help him! Looks like Finn would need to be more than a babysitter or lookout for Slip! He'll need to be the mediator for him and those three women! This'll likely get ugly! He'll need to shadow Slip in order to keep him from getting a foot in his ass! While trying to keep his own ass covered as well! Tonight just kept on getting better and better! He signs sharply. He shakes his head before he takes in a deep breath. _"Well, I can see that you've made up your mind. But, a couple of things first."_

 _"Shoot!"_ Slip says.

 _"Can we eat real quick?"_ Finn asks, sounding completely drained right now.

 _"Absolutely!"_ Slip say enthusiastically.

 _"Enjoy dessert?"_ Finn asks.

 _"I can wait."_ Slip says.

 _"And can I get another beer?"_ Finn asks.

 _"You bet!"_ Slip says.

 _"Alright."_ Finn says. _"But, you're buying our second round! If you're gonna put me through this kind of shit, the least you could do is buy me a drink!"_

"Hey." Slip say, leaning against Finn's side, throwing his arm around his shoulders. _"Think of me as your host for the remainder of the evening. Mr. Rivas, at your service."_ He then pats his shoulder before he turns to Maz.

 _"Thanks."_ Finn says out loud. _'I'd rather think of you as Mr. Kiss-ass.'_ He thinks to himself. _"You owe me for this one, Slip!"_ He then says out loud. 

_"Of course!"_ Slip chuckles. _"Of course! Hey, Maz?"_

Maz, who was whispering/snickering into Virgil's ear, turns to Slip after hearing her name being called. _"Yes?"_

 _"I think we're ready to order something to chow down on."_ Slip says. _"Can we have some menus, please?"_

 _"You sure can!"_ Maz says. _"Just hold on! I'll get Zay right on it."_ She then whips out her cellphone and starts scrolling down her contacts.

 _"It's gonna be a good night, my brother!"_ Slip says to Finn.

 _"Yeah."_ Finn says. _"Well, you let me know when starts getting good there, Slip."_ He then downs the rest of his beer before he stomps it down onto their table.

Yeah, tonight's gonna end well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Okay, okay! 
> 
> So, Finn and Rey's first meeting wasn't anything to write home about! But, there's still two more chapters left.
> 
> Just keep an eye out for the second chapter.
> 
> Please comment and share your thoughts!


End file.
